Taste of Sake
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Luka wants to taste some of Zoro's sake, while Sanji just wants to feed her. Random Oneshot Slight Fem!LuffyxZoro/Sanji


The small girl puckered out her cheeks. Zoro glanced away from her pout. While on the other side of the table was Nami, who moved the jugs of sake away from the small black haired girl. "She's old enough," Zoro argued to the woman who sat across from him.

"Luka...drunk?" Nami stated. She stretched her hands, "It will be as bad as when she had a sugar rush." She remembered the details, and it was too crude to even think about that day. The orange haired knew her own limit when it came to drinking, which was higher than Zoro's, but Luka was a different case. That girl would continue to drink until the whole bar is destroyed.

"I'm not a kid!" Luka groaned. It went unheard by the others. She crossed her arms as she looked down at her empty plate.

"Dartboard's fault," he pointed to the blonde sitting on Luka's other side.

"Hey!" Sanji squealed. His hands came together as he beamed with hearts to the black haired girl. "It's not my fault Luka-sama looked so adorable~!"

"Lovesick cook..." Zoro uttered under his breath.

Chopper glanced at the two with widen eyes at the two rivals. "Who's sick?"

"Ero-cook here," he pointed to the blonde.

"The only one sick here is you, Mosshead!"

Nami pounded her fist onto the ground and gotten her crew members attention. "Can't we enjoy this without fighting?!" It wasn't everyday a King would invite them to a feast.

"No," Zoro uttered. He swirled his cup of sake in his hands and looked at the popping bubbles. He still didn't see why Luka couldn't have a drink. She's old enough, and she was their captain.

"Can't you see Nami-swan~ talking?!" Sanji shouted at the green haired. And soon, the two morons were smacked by a certain orange haired.

Luka's lips puckered as she lay her head on the table. Her arm stretched and she started chewing. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FOOD?!" Usopp shouted. Moments later, a red bump formed on Usopp's head, thanks to Nami. Usopp sat back in his seat and grumbled at the girl a seat away from him. He leaned over the table and took a hold of another serving.

With his captain sitting there looking at the food across the table, the chef felt it was his right to correct this. He picked up a piece of riceball with his chopsticks and raised it to his side. "Do you want some more, Luka-sama?"

Luka's ears shifted as she turned to look at her chef with a grand smile, "Sure!" She leaned over and ate the whole thing in one bite. Her lips touched the chopsticks. "It's really tasty!" she cheered.

"Luka-sama~!" Sanji jiggled his head back and forth in delight. Then he froze as a blush appeared over his cheeks, _'Isn't this what you call...an indirect kiss!_'

Zoro groaned under his breath as he raised his cup to his lips. Now Sanji was getting all mushy with the captain, which he didn't like in the slightest. Nor did he like Nami telling him what to do. Then he gotten an idea. "Luka," he stated. The girl turned around and looked at him; probably hoping for another serving. He took a big gulp of his sake and took a hold of her chin, pushing her forward.

Their lips touched, and liquids were exchanged.

Zoro leaned back in his seat, while others were staring, flabbergasted at what they just saw. Sanji on the other hand, was pointing daggers to the green haired boy, who stole Luka's first direct kiss from him. "What?" the green haired asked in a guff voice.

"That's sake?" Luka questioned as she swallowed the sake down her throat. A grin appeared on her face, "I like it!"

**Random oneshot... I seen that video of Robin feeding Luffy...and I thought what if...and this happened. This is my failed attempt of trying to be funny. It felt strange writing Luka now (my other two main stories, I call Luffy...Luffy). Please leave feedback and suggestions for my next stories!**

Guest: Homophobe.

**Guest whose too scared to login...well...that's enough reason for why I should ignore you. I love to pair guys up (Luffy is so fine...so is Cavendish...and Law... I'm just drooling) but it doesn't mean that I can write guys hooking up. I mean...I can barely write romance as it is.  
**

**Guest, here's some advice for you for the future so you don't get modded down by every Genderbent Fanfiction author because you can't read the damn summary: DON'T CLICK ON STORIES WITH FEM!LUFFY OR GENDERBENT. **


End file.
